


pinning fools

by kenz8345



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rated T for swearing, dumb pinning idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenz8345/pseuds/kenz8345
Summary: Steve and Eli have been so oblivious to their own feelings that they don’t even notice the looks the other constantly sends their way.





	pinning fools

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little piece from like 2 years ago that i never finished so I wrote a little more and wanted to pot to see if anyone might enjoy this story and want more from this. I will probably forget about posting this tomorrow but whatever. Hope whoever reads this enjoys!
> 
> -kenzie:)

“NOOOOO!” Eli yells dramatically at Steve. “I will have my revenge!”

“Yeah, sure you will Pepperbuddy.” Steve said, proud of his win and his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Eli can’t stand the smirk that Steve is giving him right now. He only shows this side of himself alone with him and Eli hates that he loves it. Especially when Steve gets that cocky look in his eyes or when he runs his hands threw his hair so much that it sticks up everywhere or how he stretches his back and arms and shoulders…  
But that’s not the point, Eli can’t get distracted by Steve’s good looks right now, even though he has a huge, gigantic, monster crush on Steve. His other half of the Creepslayerz and best friend.

“How about we play another round?” Steve tempts me with another game of Mario Kart and of course I can’t say no, even if my mind keeps racing and my stomach is full of butterflies.

“You’re on, but I get to choose what course.” Eli chokes out, blushing.

“Alright but prepare to get your sorry ass whopped.” Steve says, sounding extremely confident in his skills.

Eli gasped at him, “Steve! Language!”, he said with a grin on his face at his use of words. Steve does have a nice butt and back and shoulders and… NOPE. I can’t think about these things now. 

"Lets just start the game okay?", Steve says with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, let do it!" Eli exclaims, loving the smile Steve sends his way, making him smile so big he squints his eyes. 

Eli turns his head back to the screen to get the game started, which means he's none the wiser to the fond look Steve has from looking at his favorite smile on his favorite person.


End file.
